The Time Between
by C. M. Spinks
Summary: A rewrite of 'Day's End' this follows Twilight Sparkle, after season 4, trying to save the country and her friends from the ruling hoof of Medius. A traveling adventure, she'll roam the country trying to find her friends so she can challenge Medius for the right to rule her country and save Princesses Celestia and Luna from his capture.
1. Chapter 1

The Time Between- Chapter 1

I sit in the large crystal tree-palace's study room, running over the diagrams, charts, and numbers for a fifth time this hour. There's got to be a solution. I sip my coffee. I check the candle, again, to make sure it's not burned out, to make sure the spell keeping it hyper efficient isn't going to fail. I sigh, and lean back. This is too difficult. This is impossible. Well, it shouldn't be impossible, because I'm the damn element of magic, the living, walking being that exhibits the magic of friendship and should be able to do literally anything, but it seems impossible. I'm not directly affected by this problem, and the removal from it makes it a little difficult to work on.

To think that so many ponies are without their magic. I remember the terror as the wave of tangible energy, guided magical energy, swept the nation, and blocking off all forms of magic in our equine species, save for the strongest. Myself, the other Royal Sisters, Cadence, Discord, and maybe ten other ponies in the whole of Equestria fall into that category. Everypony else, be they unicorn, earth pony, or pegasus, cannot use their magic. And even those of us in the aforementioned list are weakened, not entirely unhindered by the seeming curse.

It's been like this nearly a month, and slowly all our technology has been shutting down. Electricity refuses to run in ways we know it should, and steam has mystically become completely useless. Airships fall from the sky, if they've not already landed in this chaotic time, and boats sink without reason. Nothing is safe anymore, and nopony has control over anything. Soon the nation will run out of food, as it cannot be grown in large enough supplies without the assistance of earth pony magic, and the helpful nudge of Celestia's magic in her sunlight. Up until recently, I've had contact with her, trying to get details, but nothing's come up that would explain this. Nothing helpful, either.

I lean back in my chair. I haven't slept in days, somewhat on purpose, and somewhat due to me constantly losing track of time, which has gotten worse as my sleep deprivation continues. I've been avoiding it because, like every pony in Equestria, when I do I have terrible nightmares. Luna can no longer perform her duty by walking the dreaming and manage the bad dreams that seek us out from that plane of existence.

What's worse is that I haven't seen the girls in.. just about two weeks. My need for company is rising, and I'm sure theirs are too. The only problem is that it's dangerous to go across even Ponyville, what with the weather being uncontrolled. My town's been hit the hardest, being seated at the foot of the vast and wild Everfree. It rolled in mere hours after the pegasi found, one way or another, that they couldn't fly anymore. With no way to fight it, we've basically been on house arrest except for important matters, like getting food and candles. I've done my best to magically stretch everything however I can, so nopony goes without, but soon, too soon, I won't be able to do anymore. I can feel it.

Looking outside, I see there's something of a calm to the storm. There's little to no lightning, and the rain's slowed significantly. I bit my lip, considering the options. After a moment, I decide.

"Spike!" I yell into the corridor. He comes running, when does he ever walk, to see me.

"Yeah, Twilight?" His eyes wide, he waits expectantly.

"I'm going to get the girls and bring them here. The storm has lulled, somewhat, and I… I need to see them, Spike."

"Okay. I know how you feel. I'll watch out for any news, and wait here, with Owlicious. You'll be safe, right?" The storm has affected Spike strangely. Sometimes he is docile, like a napping dragon that's half awake, and other times he's volatile, ready to explode like bursts of lightning, just like the storm outside.

"I will, Spike. You stay safe here too." I rub his head, and head out before the weather decides to worsen again. I take off from the balcony, and fly. Closest to me is probably Applejack. I take a look at the sky, taking a bucketful of rain to the face in the process, and decide to rush a little more. I land in the mud outside her house a little roughly as the wind kicks up. I pound on the door to make myself heard. I am quickly answered, but not by an Apple, as I expected, but one of their live-in guests for the while.

When earth pony magic started failing, they all gathered to try to pour as much into the crops as they could before they ran out, which was a great idea, and they're constantly retrying to do it again. They're living with the Apple family, helping with chores and always trying to make their magic work. It's Berry Punch who answers me, with a bow and a smile, at Applejack's door.

"Hello, Princess Twilight. Come on in." She ushers me in. I give a head bob in thanks and trot in. The door shuts after some effort, and I shiver. "I'm guessing you want Applejack?" She asks.

"Yes." I say, my teeth clattering.

"She's upstairs, reading to the foals. Her stories help keep them calm when the storms especially bad."

"I bet. How's it been for you, Berry?"

"Oh, it's been fine, Princess Twilight. I just wish I could do more. At this rate the crops' growth will slow to unbearably slow rates, and we'll end up with something like a single harvest every year, imagine that!" She distresses. "Sometimes we can all kind of channel our magic together and boost it, but it's getting increasingly difficult."

"Well that's very noble of you Berry. I know we all wish we could do more in these trying times, but I'm sure we can push through, despite whatever difficulties we may face."

"That's very inspiring, Princess. You're right, we can do anything when we're together. Ponies, that is."

"I know what you mean." I say, just as Applejack appears.

"Twilight!" I hear her say as I turn to greet her. Unfortunately, my face gets buried in her hat as she hugs me, and I don't get the chance to really see her.

"Applejack!" I say into the hat, and hug back.

"Sugar cube, what the hay are you doin' here? Don't 'cha have any sense?"

"Yes, and it told me I needed to see you girls. I haven't seen hoof, horn, or mane of any of you in far too long. We're better together, you know."

"I take it you want us all to gather?"

"Mmhmm."

"Alright. I can leave my family for a few hours to see y'all. I'm sure the other mares 'n' stallions can handle it." She says with a wink and a nudge to Berry.

"Oh, you can count on us. We're practically family anyway." She smiles and heads upstairs, I presume to see the foals.

"Who to get next, Twi?"

"Rarity, Pinkie, Dash and Fluttershy are all in town, so… Pinkie's probably closest."

"Alright. How's about you go ahead and get Rarity, seein' as she's next closest, and I'll get Pinkie? Gather the group quicker."

"Sounds great, Applejack. I'll walk you into town, at least, though." She nods, and I nod back before opening the door to the maelstrom outside. Again, we struggle to close the door, but soon we're off. The walk is without conversation, because there's no way to really pleasantly talk over the storm. When the buildings of Ponyville lesson the wind, I leave Applejack to head to Rarity's boutique. She's alone there, unless that's changed. She had Sweetie Belle stay with their parents, but she couldn't leave the boutique behind, unguarded and defenseless. Not that there's anything to defend it from, but nopony could argue her out of it. I crash into her door, which is thankfully of sturdier build, and slump in the cold rain. The wind tossed me right into the building, and I'm not sure if I'm grateful or annoyed. I knock on the door, and wait for her to open up. Quite quickly, she's there.

"Darling!" She exclaims, much like Applejack, and pulls me inside. "Whatever are you doing here, and in such ghastly weather?" She takes a large throw blanket and tries to give it to me to dry off.

"I'm trying to get us all together. I miss you girls so badly. Don't you think we should be together in trying times?"

"Oh, of course, dear, but what about my boutique?" She thinks for a moment. "Well, nopony's come by in a long while, and I doubt that'll change soon. I guess I don't mind. Still, what about my Opal?" As if on a cosmic cue, the cat in questions hisses from under one of Rarity's designing tables.

"I.. I don't think he'll come with us. Best to leave him here? It'll be a few hours at the most." I say.

"Oh. Alright. I'll leave the cat door open, though, just in case, and wet floor be damned." She unlatches the door so that it swings freely, and indeed a whole lot of rain finds itself in the form of a puddle on the floor. But Opal can get out now, and I guess that's important.

"We need to meet up with Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and then we're gonna get Dash and 'Shy. AJ and Pinkie should be on their way here." I stick my head outside into the awful storm, and to my relief they are within sight, and heading this way. "Look, here they come."

"Goodness gracious, it's worse out here than I thought it would be." Rarity says as she steps outside, a scarf predictably hanging and blowing off her neck. "Oh well, let's go get our girls, shall we?" She grins, even though the rain obscures her face a bit.

Pinkie bounces, somehow, through the rain to us, and her joy is infectious. Gods above, I really missed them. Only two more, though, and then the gang'll all be here.

We trudge, each of us but Pinkie, to the center where the pegasi have been held. Without their magic, they can't fly, and it was deemed necessary that, unless another pony on the ground could provide shelter, they stay there, where the wind couldn't snatch them up and throw them away. Dash refused each of our offers to house her and Fluttershy, but they decided for their own reasons to stay here. I think that seeing the elements of harmony stay with the 'common crowd' is a good thing, and it's probably the exact reason they chose to stay. But we need them now, I know it like a rising urgency.

I see Fluttershy first, and Pinkie beats me to giving her a hug, but I soon join them, and before long all six of us are in on the pile. Dash came out of nowhere, but I don't care that she just appeared in the hug, just that she's here.

"Oh my, girls, I didn't expect to see you!" Fluttershy says, crying happily. "I've missed you so much, though!"

"Yeah, as much as it's awesome being me, I'm not quite the same without you guys." Dash says, not quite as emotional as 'Shy, but still obviously happy. "What are you doing here? The winds have been close to sixty, sometimes seventy miles an hour. How'd you even get here safely?"

"We ain't got quite the same tug as you, Dash." AJ says, regarding the others' wings. "But we're gon' hold ya down on the way to the castle, don't worry."

"We're going to the tree castle?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah. I want us to be together, girls, and the castle's the best place to discuss things." I say. Besides, that feeling is quickly turning into something edging on panic, that I _need_ to get us back, and that we'll have to do something soon. Celestia said my alicorn senses would be different, but I didn't think a sixth sense would be what came in, though I secretly hope this is just paranoia. "Is that okay?"

"I suppose. I don't mind much, weathering the, hee, weather, but I am rather scared of.. of the sky. It's so dark.." She shudders.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. It'll be fine." Pinkie says, oddly calm. "We'll make it back with no weird sky incidences whatsoever."

"Well, uh, okay." She whispers.

"Alright! Let's go!" Dash hollers, excited to get going.

"Hold it, Rainbow Dash, we've got to ground you guys to us somehow." I say. I would not want to lose either to the angry sky. Fluttershy is, for once, right to be afraid.

"Whatever, if you guys got here, _I'll _be fine." She says, and darts out the door. The five of us quickly follow suit, to find her standing, shaking under the pressure of the winds. "S-see?" She yells, but a strong gust nearly barrels her over.

"Dash!" Pinkie yells, like she knows something I don't. I see it, too late, as a gust tears our Dash away. She screams, and without thinking, I push myself after her. The winds have picked up, incredibly so, in the time we were inside. Higher than what Dash estimated. I am nearly lost in torrent, nearly overwhelmed. I tumble, trying to keep my eyes on my cyan friend. Somehow I nearly reach her, but the winds fling me away, and I lose sight of her. Panic, terror wash through me. No, Dash can't be lost. Too easily, the winds toss me about until I am completely disoriented.

If only I could do more! If only, if only!

My woe is cut short, though, when I run into something totally tangible that stops me in my hazy tumble through the sky. I look at what I've run into, and to my fright, it's a stallion.

Brown, my size, and also an alicorn, he shouldn't be real, shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be staring at me reproachfully, like I've done something wrong. He holds me still in the air, his green mane whipping about his face dramatically. I shake my head, trying to form words, but he pushes me away, and I almost forget to open my wings. With his own, he flaps once, and hard, and suddenly the world is calm, the winds gone. I hear Dash's screams clearly for the first time, and waste no time deciding to save her rather than investigate this conundrum of a pony.

I catch her, nearly crashing to the ground in the process. We land, haphazardly, and come to a rolling stop.

"Dash, are you okay?"

"Yeah.. Sorry about that. That was especially dumb of me." She rubs her head, inspecting for injuries.

"Nah. I'd feel the same in your place."

"Twilight, Rainbow!" We hear our names being called. All of the wind is gone, everywhere in Ponyville, and for the first time in weeks, a large amount of sunlight can be seen. "Y'all alright?" Applejack asks, first and foremost.

"Yeah. We're fine. I…" I say, but stop. The urgency is rising. The sun is shining, but something is wrong. "Let's hurry back to the castle."

A heated trot later, we're back with Spike at the palace. Like the sky's clearing, so too does Spike seem more himself, less… moody.

"Alright, girls. I know we tried to figure this mystery out weeks ago, and I know there's likely not much we can do now, but what do you all think?" I start the conversation in the throne room, once everypony is settled.

"Well, there's no improvement on the magic issue." Rarity says, tapping her horn. "The.. fog is still there, and seemingly impenetrable."

"Yeah." Applejack adds, "Every now 'n' then us earth ponies can kinda will it to work, but it takes somethin' like twenty of us to gather any amount of worthwhile energy. What one of us used to be able to do is still out of reach with thirty plus of us workin' towards the same goal. I can't feel the trees an' more."

"So if anything, the situation is worsening." I say.

"Yeah." Pinkie nods sadly. "And I can't get anypony to smile as easily anymore. We're at an all time low, here Twi."

"The animals fled a long time ago," Fluttershy pipes up. "And that worries me. Animals leave areas that they know are going to become dangerous, or otherwise unsuitable for living. They wouldn't leave my care unless they thought it was the only option… What does that mean for us ponies?" Her frown deepens.

"I don't know." Rarity replies. "What can be done?" All heads turn to me.

"I.. I know we tried the rainbow's power before, and it didn't come for us, but maybe now, now that it's a little more urgent, it'll come." Doubtful looks fill the room, but eventually everybody nods consent and agreement. We reach out to what was once our connection to the individual elements' powers, to the power sealed somewhere within each other and ourselves. Unlike the magic within our bodies, which is blocked and limited severely, this magic flows free, and is unlimited. Still.. it doesn't respond as we hope. It… hesitates. I push, 'asking' for more, but it pushes back. Soon, the magic comes under what seems to be too much pressure, and forces us to release when it suddenly reels in backlash.

"Lame." Dash says, angry.

"Now, Dash, this must not be what it's used for. Or we're not doing it right. This is.. a learning process." Rarity says.

"Yeah! We'll figure it out." Pinkie Pie, ever the optimist.

Spike, at my side, starts to wobble and twitch in familiar movements. Soon, he belches forth a scroll, the first in a week and a half. It lands in my lap. I open it, and read it immediately. My gut feeling is coming to a crescendo.

_Dear Bearers (and Spike),_

_I, Princess Celestia, and my sister, Princess Luna, request that you six come to Canterlot immediately for matters of national security. A second scroll will arrive momentarily, with attached transportation. This is of the most urgent matter, and cannot wait. The country is in danger._

_-Princess Celestia_

Ever cryptic, Celestia's letter raises questions. I look between the girls, and they're all as perplexed as me, of course, but there's confidence there too. Together, we can do anything. Spike receives another letter, as expected, and with a sigh I open it. For a moment there's silence, and nothing else. But then the room is filled with white noise, and a tug. Before we know it, we're no longer in the crystal tree, but in the throne room of our Princess Celestia. We hover for a moment, held in what I presume is her magic, but we drop semi-gently to the tiled marble floor.

I wobble to my hooves, a little jarred from the landing.

"I'm sorry, my ponies. My magic is slipping as much as anypony's. But it was urgent that you come here." With her weak magic, she holds a scroll in front of the seven of us. "We've received a declaration of national 'repossession' from somepony we thought we… somepony from a long time ago. We are in no position to defend the country from him, Luna and I, and Cadence has been out of communication for weeks. I hoped I'd never say it, but we no longer know what to do." She laments. She turns, pacing as she talks. "You six are the Elements of Harmony, and perhaps the last chance we have at defending against him."

"Him who?" Applejack queries.

"We called him our brother, though there is no blood between us. Our parents raised him with us, and he was as good as a brother. As far as we can tell, he was made by the creators to be an alicorn to balance Luna and I, to essentially be the time between our celestial bodies'. He is both sun and moon, in a sense, and also neither. He was meant to rule with us, to be the tie breaker, the holder of the scales. Essentially, the most powerful of the three of us, and the least. He grew tired of being the middle child, so to speak, and claimed more time, more duties, more, more, more. We could not give it to him, not if we wanted a liveable balance to remain. He threw a fit, and an alicorn having a tantrum can be dangerous.

Luna and I beat him, and asked him to walk the land until he understood his place. He left, disgraced, and we never heard from him again.

The eras passed. Discord rose, and was defeated. Tirek came to Equestria, and was captured. Sombra enslaved the Crystal Empire, and was put on hold. Luna was possessed of Nightmare Moon, and was banished. In all the times he could have struck, he chooses now to come home, and with threat of.. essentially war."

Luna, weakly laying on her throne, who I did not notice until she spoke: "We know not why he does this, nor what can be done about it. With each and every pony in the land weaker than a newborn filly, us included, there are little options. We call you here because we know your bonds make you better in all aspects, and in hope that this will lead us to a plan. A way to reverse the curse on the land, a way to stop Medius from his foalish goals succeeding.."

"You think me a foal, Luna?" We all gasp and turn, and there he is. To my surprise, it's the stallion from the storm in Ponyville. He looks, well, utterly pissed.

"Medius.." Celestia murmurs.

"Yes, it's me. Home from wandering the world _all these years._" He says with ironic joy.

"What are you-"

"Doing here? I told you in my letter that I would be monitoring the Elements closely, and that if you summoned them I would arrive. Did you think I was bluffing?"

"No, I suppose it would be unlike you to bluff."

"Indeed. Now, as per my instructions, I'll be taking the country from your care, now."

"Hold it right there, buster brown!" Rainbow Dash exclaims, "There's no way the ponies of Equestria will submit to your rule just because you walk in here and claim it! There's more to being our rulers than the throne and the title!"

"I know. I also know there's more than one way to rule. Sombra ruled through absolute possession. Discord, while having barely been said to 'rule', did so through complete manipulation of the world; any word against him and he'd change the rules again. Nightmare Moon would have ruled with military might and prowess, unafraid to use her godliness against her mortal subjects, but also in their stead against enemies. Celestia ruled somewhat in tandem with the mortals, guiding them like a mother would. I shall rule through something of all these methods."

"Don't sound too sure." Applejack leers. "We ain't gonna let ya get away with this."

"Oh, I know that too. In fact, I've incorporated it into my plans." With a swoop of his head and a sparkle of magic, my six closest friends are taken into his custody, and teleported away. I shriek.

"Where did you take them!?" I demand. How dare he?

"We're going to play a game. Much like a puzzle, but you have to find the pieces before you can even start the real game."

"You will bring my subjects back from wherever you took them." Celestia declares, magic flaring angrily.

"I will not." Medius spits back. Celestia charges him, and suddenly whatever magical impotence she had seems to be gone. Their clash results in a shockwave that shakes the glass. And then another, and another. Each strike of hers is matched by him. Through all the waves, I make my way to Luna, who's trying to stand.

"We need to leave, Twilight! Their battle will grow in scale and danger, and very quickly!" She yells over the sound of the fight. I tuck my wing under hers, and steady her. "What I wouldn't give to help.." I barely hear her say. Yeah, Luna. Me too.

Me too.


	2. Chapter 2

The Time Between-Chapter 2

As we evacuate the castle, any service pony we run into we tell to leave. The castle's foundation is shaking, trembling, rumbling in a way that doesn't seem to leave. Crashes and collapses of many kinds can be heard as we run down hallway after hallway. I try my hardest to teleport us, but my magical stock is so buried that what I have access to is little better than when I was learning to use magic, nearly a decade and a half ago. I don't stop trying, though. If I can just get us outside, we can fly, and go from there. I would hope I don't have to have the city evacuate. Still, I'll do what I have to.

The world explodes behind us as Celestia and Medius crash through the grand hallway, a tangle of limbs all trying to hit and harm. The force of their fall is enough to drive them into the meter thick flooring, send them sprawling several feet, but never disconnecting them. Frightened, something in me pops, like a door bursting open, and I find the magic to teleport us just in time for a magical blast to destroy where we were once standing.

I send us about three hundred feet straight up, way above the castle. Luna struggles to fly for a moment, but I hold her hooves until she's steady.

"Good going, Twilight."

"Thanks, Luna. What now? Are we really just going to play spectator to this and do nothing?"

"I suppose it depends. How much magic is at your disposal?"

"Not all of it. I.. it's like I moved a barrier, but I only pushed it back a little ways, just enough to get us out."

"How is your rate of regeneration?"

"Medium. I won't have enough to do that, or anything else, for several minutes. What about you?"

"I barely have enough pegasus magic in me to fly. I have little to no other magic."

"I see. How out of hoof is this going to get?" I gesture to the fight between my mentor and her false sibling.

"Quite. It is likely to get quite out of hoof. We should evacuate the city.." Her sentence falls of the edge of the earth as she watches Celestia. Specifically, as she watches Celestia get flung screaming into the air, dozens of bolts of energy flying after. Like Celestia and like me, Luna appears to suddenly find herself with more magic, as the mad dash she executes is in no way possible with bare minimum flight magic. I am thrown slightly askew from her wake, but when I find my bearings, and visually locate the fight, I see she's wrapped up in it just as much as Celestia was on her own. And then Celestia is back in it, too, and it's impressive to see them weaving, working together in perfect synchronization. More impressive, and utterly terrifying, is Medius, who is dodging and blocking nearly everything they throw at him and still managing to make his own hits. He isn't infallible, though, and has his own slip ups, but to be fair he is holding his own spectacularly well, considering.

I check my magic, and it's not enough to try to add myself into the fight, but it's just barely enough to use for a spell that will definitely help. Not quite the Royal Voice, but very similar, I amplify my voice so that every citizen in Canterlot will hear me, no matter where they are or what they're doing.

"_**Citizens of Canterlot: This is Princess Twilight Sparkle. I hereby order for your own safety that you leave the city of Canterlot until further notice. I repeat, you must leave Canterlot for your own safety! Your princesses are fighting to keep you safe, but you must heed my demand and do your part to keep yourselves safe too! I repeat once more: I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, and you must leave Canterlot immediately!"**_Exhausted from the force of the spell, I nearly fall out of the sky, but I see ponies flooding out of their homes, businesses, and towards the various train stations. It was successful, and they're listening to me, and heading to safety. I turn back to the fight, which has traveled skyward, and edged closer to the mountain. Which I guess is better, because they're not crashing into civilian homes and such. I watch with morbid curiosity and no small amount of horror and dread as the duel continues. Neither side seems to be tiring or slowing, but it definitely seems to be falling into a stalemate. I wonder if I could break the tie? If I had the power, could I end this nightmare by adding myself to Luna and Celestia's ranks? Would I get in the way? There's no way of knowing, but I know that I have to do something.

So I do the only thing I can think of. Call on the power of friendship. Somewhere out there, in the wide, wide world, my friends are captured, maybe together, maybe not, but they're counting on me to save them and help the country. I can feel it now, as the element of magic and friendship, and it powers me. Like a secondary magic, it flows through me. It supercharges me. I let loose a torrent of energy, in the vague direction of Medius. I intend for it to drain him of energy, and to siphon some to Celestia and Luna, to give them an edge. The only true battle I've taken part in was the one with Tirek, and I did little more than send magical blasts at him. I don't know much about fighting, but I can do this much.

Or so I thought. Like flame will travel along smoke, a magical backlash travels down my blast, and shoots me out of the sky. I try to breathe, to scream, but I can't. I am completely immobile, and falling to the ground.

Before I even fall that far, somepony catches me. I can't open my eyes to see who it is, but by the size, I guess it's Luna.

"Twill be alright, Twilight, I have you." I hear her say. But that means Celestia is on her own. I force my eyes open, and slowly they obey. Celestia is back to fighting by herself, and now Medius isn't holding back. She's getting torn to shreds. Instead of the magic of friendship, my own magic leaps to my call, the barrier pushed almost all the way back. Throwing a hoof back, magic coalesces around it, dangerously. Giving a warrior yell that I'd like to think Luna is proud of, I throw the punch, and the magic lashes out, straight forward, latching onto and damaging Medius. I hear his yell of pain.

He turns to me, enraged. Celestia is far from his mind as he bellows and comes after me. I'd like to say I'm not afraid, but I am. I prepare a defensive spell, but I can tell I'm no match for him. I throw it up anyway, for Luna's sake. I throw three more up behind it, but he barrels through each, and I see his hoof making it's way towards my face. It never connects, though, as Celestia teleports in the way, taking the brunt of it in her ribcage. I hear her gasp in pain, and she quickly disappears as Medius tears her away from in front of me, capturing her in unbreakable telekinesis. Luna exclaims something I don't hear, and rushes to save Celestia, but soon meets a similar fate. Weary and completely void of magic, I can do nothing to fight him as he pushes me to the ground with a wave of telekinesis. We land in the middle of a street. A few ponies are left in the city, in the heart of it anyway, and they stand, gawking in horror. I gasp, tears coming to my eyes. Medius laughs quietly.

"Too easy." He closes his eyes in concentration for a moment, and when he opens them he speaks in a voice that I know reaches all of Equestria, if not the whole planet. "_**Listen, my little ponies. I am your new prince, Medius the Lost, He Who Wanders the World, The Dying Light. Your princesses have fallen. Celestia and Luna are captured, and soon will be trapped within the sun and moon, respectively. Twilight is defeated, and is your only chance of returning to the old regime. The elements of harmony are scattered, lost in the world, and if she cannot find them and grow stronger in the process, I will remain your ruler for all time."**_ He pauses for a minute, letting it sink in. _**"There will be changes. Expect them shortly."**_

He turns to me, holding Celestia and Luna for me to see. They're beating against their restraints, but to no avail.

"No…"

"Yes." He retorts, but with no real need. I recognize the hopelessness. "Say your farewell, Twilight Sparkle. It will be the last you see their faces." He shakes the ball hard, sending them sprawling.

"Princesses.." I say, not knowing what else I _can_ say.

"Twilight… do what you can for our ponies. Save your friends, try to take back Equestria, do all you can. But most importantly.." Celestia presses her hooves against the bubble. ".. live. Please live." Luna nods.

"You are the only hope now. Mayhaps Cadence is alive in the Crystal Empire, but if she is not, you are all this nation has." She adds. "Do your best, and believe in yourself and your friends. Doubt will be as much your enemy as Medius. And yes, please live."

"I…" As I speak, the bubble shimmers, and divides in two. Each fly off to different parts of the sky, one to each orb. "I'll do my best!" I shout after them, hoping they can hear. I fall back to my knees, though, still weak from releasing all my magic in just two spells. I almost start to cry when I hear Medius walking toward me, and I turn.

"Now, Twilight Sparkle. I was not lying when I said you must find your friends. Nor was I toying with you. You see, I've wandered this world for the past two thousand or so years. I've grown weary of it, quite bored. The only thing that excels my boredom is my hatred for my 'siblings', and when that is exhausted I fear I will find little amusement. Luckily for you, I hate you by association, and there is fun to be had with you. So I've set up a rather interesting challenge for you. You've beaten many a foe, this is true, but you started each journey to do so with all of your friends in tact and at the top of your game. I want to know if you can manage to win with less.. favor in your odds.

Each of them is located at specific points in the country; no need to wander away from the home nation. You must find them, and rescue them, for I will be torturing them while they wait for you. In any way I find useful. No limits. But it won't start out so bad. It is only after you rescue one that it will get worse for the remaining, and so on. But I won't kill them, nor let them.. 'slip away'.

You have the rest of your life to do this, there is no time limit. There will be no monsters of mine tracking you down to hurry you along. Just them and me, and a lot of waiting. Got all that?"

"Yes. But what about Spike? You took him too."

"He'll be my pet. Or something. I'm sure I'll find a use for him."

"He's _not_ a-"

"I don't care. He'll be whatever I make him be, and heaven help you if I decide to do something dastardly. Now, my rules are not done with all that. You must help your friends become alicorns before you even think of challenging me. Each of you must have a part in my defeat, or I never will be. Just giving them wings and a horn does not count either. They must ascend, just as you did."

"You ask the impossible!" I cry.

"I know. I demand nothing less." He smirks, the creep. "If you die, I will release your friends, but only if you die before saving even one. If just you die, I will off the remaining, unless you and the rescued both die. Now, I believe that's all. I will take you back to your home, and you can begin your plans. I'll be watching closely." He teleports us to my castle, now entirely empty. He doesn't leave right away, though. He walks around the room, the study, observing it. I don't have the nerve to ask what he's doing still being here.

"By the by, you won't have your magic anymore. That backlash was pretty damaging. You'll likely struggle to fly, but I suppose it'll get you more in touch with your flight magic and relating abilities." He turns to me, his face for the first time seeming… soft. The features relaxed, not angry for once, almost smiling. "It'll be like earning your alicornhood all over."

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, before I realize what I'm doing.

"It's a game, a test. Don't you like tests?"

"…Yes."

"This is the biggest most impossible test. Don't you want to pass, if not for the sake of it, then for other reasons?" He prods.

"Of course. But why are you giving this test? What are you gaining if I 'pass' it?"

"You won't."

"But _if_ I do. People make others take tests for a purpose, to better the taker, to judge them. Why are _you?_ There's a reason. This is very decided, very orderly. There's a reason." He pauses at that, looking at me, but I hold his gaze.

"It's a game. I want to see how much you'll break, and how many times you'll build yourself back up, and how sure of yourselves you are when I win in the end. Because I will win. You may delude yourself into thinking with the utmost assured confidence that you will win, but you will not. You will only last a while, that while an undetermined amount of time, but you will expire."

"I won't." I say quietly.

"Ha. Well, then I'll let you be on your way. And just one last thing before I go, and I swear this is all, Lord Discord is a bonus. If you can find him, I'll gift you with something, you and every party member responsible for his release. But he won't show up on your map."

"My map?" I ask, and he points behind me, to a map on my desk with obvious red marks on it. "Why-" When I turn back he's not there anymore. I should have heard the fizzle of magic as he left, but I didn't. I turn back to the map, and find, to my displeasure, that it's one of the old, disproportionate ones. There are five places marked on the map, each with my friends' names on it. Each are in a place uninhabited by ponykind, and for good reason. Well, except for Rarity, who's in the Castle of the Two Sisters, just over in the Everfree Forest, which I am no longer afraid of. Fluttershy is in the southeast, in the badlands. Pinkie Pie is in the southwest, in a desert. Applejack is in the northeast, in the middle of a lake, it seems. Rainbow Dash is in the northwest, just east of some mountains.

I bite my lip. Medius said there would be tortures involved, and that it would and that it would get worse with each friend rescued. I have no idea what this entails. I worry for each of my friends. How do I help them all? How do I help them each the best? I can't stand the idea of choosing between them, but now that I have to… who do I choose to save first?

Rarity is the closest. It's logical to want to get her first. But Fluttershy is… emotionally compromised, and I have no idea how she'll hold up to whatever tortures Medius has in mind. Similarly, Pinkie's constitution is unreadable. I don't know how she'll handle this. I hope she'll take to it like she does everything, forcing the bad out of her mind and focusing on the good. Though that may end up backfiring somehow….

Applejack and Rainbow Dash I am confident would do better, being last. Being athletes and hard, devoted workers, I know they've endured physical pain before, and pushed through. Rarity is somewhere in the middle. And gods, what about Discord? I can't just abandon him in these preliminary stages of planning, but I don't even know where he is! I don't have a clue! My ears drop. This is impossible to decide on my own.

I think for a second that I could try scrying, but my unicorn magic is out of order. I try to push it, but I am completely drained. More than that, it's just gone. I can't feel it anymore. Which is worrisome. I try my wings, and I have enough flight magic to fly for a long while. It'll do.

I turn back to the problem at hoof. Who to go for first? I don't think I can make a journey to any of the four corners of Equestria. Well. Maybe I could fly there by myself in a single night and day, but without rest I doubt I'll be much good upon arrival. And there's no guarantee that if I rest when I get there I'll be safe. Not without someone to watch my back.. If I go for anyone first, I think it'll have to be Rarity. She's closest, and the benefits when I 'retrieve' her outweigh (most) of the drawbacks. I hate to prolong or make worse my friends pain and suffering, but I'll be able to do more when it's more than just me.

I set out immediately, as the sun is setting, to the Everfree. I fly over it, that's easy enough. My stamina has increased dramatically since my tousle with Tirek. I circle the castle; there's nothing to say it's not outside the castle, rather than in it. My hunch is confirmed as I see a dark marble, the same material as the castle, circle where there was not one before. I hover over it for a minute, before deciding there aren't any traps and landing. Upon my touch, a strip in the center magically dissipates. I try to light up my horn, but my magic is still gone. I look around, find a patch of dry grasses, a thick stick, and some of the granite debris from the castle.

I do my best to tie the grasses on to the stick, layering the less dry underneath the more. I then pull a feather from the base of my wing, one of the more 'useless' ones, and tear out the soft plume. Once that's done, I take the harder end of the quill and strike it violently against the granite. When that doesn't work, I make scribbling motions, no less violent, and meet with success. The granite sparks, and with luck those sparks fall on the tinder of the dry grasses, and I gently fan it until it catches fire. I hold the successful torch in my right wing, not wanting the fire by my face or in one of my walking-needed limbs.

And then I descend.

The stairway is dark, without decoration, and seemingly endless. After the thing with the Crystal Empire, I have a certain amount of hatred for stairs that becomes quite active after a while. Just as I start to scowl at the stairs, it seems I reach an end. A single door is before me. At least, I think it's a door. I hope it's not just a blank wall at the bottom of a set of magical stairs. I slowly put my hoof out to touch it, ready to pull it away if there's any sight of a trap. To my relief, there is not. So I observe the door-wall for signs that it really is a door by lightly running my hoof over the surface, with just enough pressure to get an accurate feel for it but light enough to not trigger any sort of button-based traps. I can feel no magic in the air just above the surface of the wall, but there has to be something here. Some clue..

I think back to everything that's occurred since Medius became a factor in our lives, things he's said or done that might clue me in. But I can't recall any such thing. I do remember how I called to my friends, and how it empowered me. I could feel their hearts as if they beat in my own chest, even though it simultaneously felt as though they were forever away. Maybe I can use this gift to find them, specifically Rarity?

I stand back from the wall, and take a deep breath. I think of every memory I've made with Rarity, our bond as friends and the platonic love we share. Like that, I can feel her heartbeat, close. I can feel that she feels my own heart, and that she knows I'm close. She is indeed on the other side of the wall, if I'm getting an accurate reading of this feeling. I put my hoof back to the wall-door, and channel the feeling of our friendship. Slowly, a crease becomes glowingly visible, in the shape of an elaborate door, themed after Rarity's mark and element. After it finishes forming, the stone seeming to melt away, a remarkable door made of gold metal work and lapis lazuli and amethyst is revealed. There's a doorknob, too, meaning I can get in. Grateful, I open the door, and slip in cautiously.

"Rarity?" I whisperingly ask.

"T-twilight?" I hear her say back. It's dark in here, so I move the torch around, and find her in the corner.

"Rarity!" I exclaim quietly as I rush to her.

"Twilight, darling! I- I'm so glad to see you!" She rushes into my arms, crying. "I was so scared when the lights went out, but it's you!"

"The lights?"

"Yes, witch lights, in the corners of the room, th-they went out when, well, I suppose when you opened the door. Oh, Twilight, can we leave, can we please go?" As she speaks, I observe her. Her mane and tail are… defiled. Torn and cut every which way, horribly uneven, they are a disgrace to their former perfection. Her body is covered in what look like tiny whip marks, red welts and bruises. She had a bloody nose recently. I take a wing and gently wipe her face, using some of her tears to wipe away the blood.

"Yeah. We can go. The only thing is I have no magic. I can't teleport us home. I can probably fly us there, after we reach the surface. Can you get that far?"

"I may be a bit bent, Twilight, but I don't think I'm broken." I help her to her hooves, and while she wobbles, she stands.

"Then let's go. I hope there won't be a trap or something up there… I guess we should hurry as much as we can." I comment as I wrap a wing around her to steady her.

"Alright." With my other wing, I hold the torch in front of us, and we head towards the door. We get halfway up the stairs when the tunnel starts shaking. For the first time in my life, I hear Rarity swear.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

The Time Between-Chapter 3

"Run!" I yell, if redundantly. The shock of hearing Rarity utter a profanity gives me a bit of an edge, a beating heart that's frantic. Ponies are fearful by nature, and that nature is what kept us alive in our early stages. The instinct to run, to evade danger, even when we're unsure, _especially _when we're unsure, is what got our species through it's first hundred generations, and it's what'll keep us two alive now.

We can't see anything yet, but the shaking is getting worse and worse, even as we ascend the staircase. Whatever it is, it's approaching us, and quickly. We're nearly tripping over our own hooves trying to sprint up and out. Finally, we make it to the last step, and I waste no time throwing the torch down at whatever's chasing us, and lifting Rarity off the ground as quickly as I can. Just in time, too, for a class three Seather Snake to burst out of the tunnel behind us. Its mouth is a sea of teeth and spitting saliva as it hisses. I fly us straight up, to try to lose it. Seather Snakes have terrible vision, but the bigger the snake, the better it's vision. Seather Snakes are measured by their lengths, a class three being thirty yards long. This is technically small, for it's kind, but it dwarves us.

About a hundred yards in the sky, it stops looking for us; we're well out of it's visual range. But its rampage doesn't end, no, it just takes off in a random direction. Or is it? I realize, with profound horror, that it's heading the same way we are, straight to Ponyville.

"Twilight, what is that thing?!" Rarity yells over the rush of the wind. "What is it doing?!"

"That, that is a Seather Snake, Rarity, and it's on a rampage and heading for Ponyville! And we've got to stop it!" I reply, as I struggle to keep up with the snake.

"How, why?! Can't we misdirect it?!"

"No! It's a mindless monster, and even if we successfully direct it away from Ponyville, it'll find it's way there eventually, because they're always hungry, and they're always growing! It will never, ever stop, and that means everyone in Ponyville dies! We.. We can't let that happen…" Rarity turns, trying to look at me.

"We have to kill it…"

"I understand, Twilight. How, though? There's two of us, neither in tip top shape, and that thing is huge!"

"I think I can lead if off a cliff, and force a cliff-side collapse! That might crush it! If I fly down there, can you get it's attention?!"

"Darling, I've worked my whole life to get attention! I think I can!" She says confidently. My heart flutters, the bond of our friendship strengthening. I nod and fly back down, working hard to get ahead of it. I finally manage it, and drop down a little further so that Rarity is dangling in front of its face. She gives out a huge, ear-piercing whistle that lasts nearly ten seconds. I see its eyes looking squarely at us, but it takes a whiff, a huge nasal inhale, and disregards us. Damn, it smells Ponyville, and everypony in it. I hear something like a growl come from Rarity, but before I can ask what that was about, she lets loose a longer, harsher whistle that just _has_ to be magically amplified. The snake rears back in pain, roaring, and then I know we have it's full attention. I fly off in the direction of the Ghastly Gorge, just past the marsh on the southeast side of the Everfree. I'll see if I can't drown the thing while I'm at it.

Now it's a race of keeping out of range of the snake's snapping jaws and keeping it's interest. I could make a fishing analogy, but I think I have more pressing matters. Rarity is wiggling like a madmare, and when I look to see why, I realize she's beating the snout of the snake with a branch. Where she got it from, I have no idea. But the glare on her face is valiant, defiant, and alarming. We approach the marsh, and I make a move like I'm going to dive in, and the snake copies. I pull up, using a trick Dash showed me, and the snake can't. It goes head first into who knows how deep marsh mud. I flutter for a while above it while it struggles. Its head surfaces, but it slowly, almost purposefully coats itself in the thick mud. It shakes and shivers and tries to remove the sludge, but can't. I fly towards the gorge, and Rarity whistles the harsher whistle again. Angrier than ever, it chases after us as fast at it can, which is thankfully significantly slower than before. Still, when it charges at us, its momentum is such that it can't pull back when it realizes that it's going to fall.

It tumbles down the side of the cliff, stunned when it hits bottom. It's not dead yet. I wish it had just broke it's neck falling down the cliff, because I really don't want to subject it to a potentially slow and agonizing death. As much as it's a mindless beast, its actions were never to inflict malicious harm on anyone. This creature can't help how it has to live, and it does not deserve a painful death. I have to make sure this landslide does it.

I land on the cliff, looking over to confirm it's still alive. Sadly, it is.

"Rarity, stand back, but be ready for me to grab you. I'm going to cause a landslide, okay?"

"Alright, dear… do what you have to." She gives me a pat on the shoulder, then turns and trots towards the marsh trees. I close my eyes, feeling the earth. Neither Applejack nor Pinkie Pie specialize in earth magic, so I've had to explore it on my own. Applejack's connection to her trees has given me clues as to how it should feel though, and I use that now. I can feel the weak areas in the stone and sand beneath me, I can feel the strong areas, and the intermediate. I judge where a heavy blow would cause the most earth to dislodge and fall, and decide the strength required. This would be easier with my telekinesis, but I guess this is a good way to learn about my new abilities. I rear back, and strike, pounding my forehooves into the ground.

The ground all around me cracks, shudders, and begins to shake as it all dislodges, disconnects. I hover, making sure it'll collapse, and then go for Rarity. I pick her up as the cracks start to reach her, and fly higher.

We watch as Ghastly Gorge becomes two gorges, the landslide filling in nearly half a mile of it. There's no way the Seather Snake is still alive under all that.

"And that's that. I'm sorry…" I apologize to the creature, wishing we hadn't run into it, wishing it was something that could be reasoned with.

"Twilight?" Rarity says, her tone repentant.

"Yes?"

"Let's go home now."

"Yeah." I fly for Ponyville, heart heavy.

My castle is not empty when we arrive at it. Half the town is here, and I presume they're here for me. Everypony who has a friend or family member in my friend group is at the front; The Cakes, the Apples, The Belles, and Scootaloo. Rarity runs to her family, and they embrace her joyfully. The others approach me, all asking me the same things at the same time.

"Are they okay?"

"Where are they?"

"Are you going to save them?" I motion with my hoof for them to quiet down. I raise my voice a little, to address the whole room.

"I just returned from retrieving Rarity, and I plan to go and save the rest of my friends as soon as possible. Medius, the alicorn stallion who defeated us, told me that they are alive and are going to stay that way.. However he blatantly said that they would be undergoing physical traumas.. Now, I know this is frightening. Nopony knows that more than me. But as a citizen, no, as a princess and defender of Equestria, I am going to do everything in my power to save our friends and furthermore defeat Medius."

"What do we do?" The Cakes ask, though I have no doubt everypony is thinking something like that.

"As far as _my_ journey, I may need a few supplies, as Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy are in each of the four corners of Equestria. For what you're to do while I'm away, I can only advise that you do what you have to. I have a feeling that when you truly need it, your magic will come back to you. Earth ponies with farming talent, continue trying to the farm the land. Pegasi, the same with the weather. I am confident that you can relearn to fly, and thus take back the sky. Everypony else, do what you can to assist the town's survival.

I dread to say it, but I think the town will need a militia, or town watch. As Rarity and I escaped, a Seather Snake rose and chased us. We managed to keep it away from Ponyville, and… and we managed to end its threat to you, but I have a feeling there will be more monsters, but not just from the Everfree. I'd like to start a curfew each night, but I'll leave that to the mayor and her advisors to decide.

I wish I could stay and help, but each day we leave the elements to their torture, the weaker we as a whole will become. Survival may be hard, but I know that you can do it. We've been through worse, and we'll outlive this too." As I finish with a tired smile, the room is quiet.

"Princess Twilight, what do you need for your journey? Who are you going to save next?" Somepony calls out of the crowd. I don't see who it was, but I suppose the asker doesn't matter.

"Our supplies will depend on where we're going, and who we're going for. Rarity and I will discuss that. It'll be a hard decision.." I close my eyes. I want to go for Fluttershy. She.. she needs us the most right now. I can feel it. The Apples and the Cakes step forward, more so than before. Big Mac, surprisingly, is the one who speaks for them.

"If there's anything we can provide for yer journey, we two families 'r more than willin' to. Got a feelin' a lot more are too, but we'll provide yer food. 'Tween the two o' us, we should getcha stuff that'll last a good long while."

"Thank you, Apples and Cakes. I'm grateful." I put my hoof over my heart and give a little bow. I'm almost knocked over, though, when Applebloom throws herself at me, holding onto me tightly.

"Yer gonna save ma sister, right? She'll come back safe 'n' sound?" Her large eyes are full of tears.

"I am going to do everything I can do and more to save everypony." I rub her head and give her a hug. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo join in, and I soon find I have all three Cutie Mark Crusaders in my arms. I stay that way, comforting the cry fillies, for several minutes. Eventually, "Girls, I've got to go talk with Rarity. There's much to do. Now, I know you'll do everything you can to help out, right?" All three nod fervently. "Good. Listen to your parents, your friends. I'm sorry you have to grow up all of a sudden, but I know you'll do your best. I know you'll _be_ your best, too. Now, go home, and sleep up. It's late." All three skitter off to each of their families. Rarity waves goodbye to hers, though they obviously don't want to go.

"Twilight? Is there somewhere I can clean off? I just.. my injuries.."

"Say no more. Come on." I lead her to the large spring-bath that came with the tree. It certainly is a weird tree, having indoor plumbing like that. Not that I'll complain. I help her in and find her some soap and shampoo. I get in with her, because my wings need preening, and I'm pretty sure she'd like the company. Spending half a day with nopony but a sadistic ass of an alicorn can't be good for you. "I hate to mix business and pleasure, but I don't think we should wait to discuss what our next step is."

"I agree, Twilight." She says as she lathers up her hair. "Why don't you tell me what's happened while I've been away?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been gone a while, haven't I? A few days at the least. I'm very sure of my body clock, Twilight, I slept several times for about half I would normally do to get a full night, I definitely did not get enough meals, but I had at least.. four? Yes, four, with long expanses in between. How long do you think I've been gone?"

"It's the same day as when you were taken, from my perspective." I say, shocked.

"No!"

"Yes!" I nod, grimacing.

"I know how long I was in there, I would not lie about-" She bites her lip, halting herself. "Look, look at these cuts. Some of them are half healed over, and with how deep they are, they'd take a few days to heal. Tell me that isn't proof of some sort." She says as she holds out a limp. Not that I don't believe her, I do look. And she's right.

"I believe you, Rarity. I just can't explain it. I've never heard of speeding up pockets of time, but it's a good psychological torture. He can maximize his time hurting our friends like this… Oooh, I'm going to, I'm gonna…. Ugh!" I angrily hit the water. "I hate this. I hate him. I'm going to make him pay for everything he's done, and a thousand fold for everything he's going to do."

"I agree with you there. I suppose that gets to the heart of the matter. Still, before we go about deciding, isn't there anything else I should know? Even if it's been half a day for you, there has to be something you can tell me."

"Actually, you're right. He thinks this is a game, and it has some pretty extensive rules. The worst of which is that for each friend we save, the worse it gets for those still waiting."

"You mean, now that I'm free, the torture will get worse for our friends?" She says in disbelief.

"Yeah.." I frown. "More than that, if one of us dies on this journey, he'll kill off our friends, unless both of us die. And when we rescue another, if one or two pass, but not the third, the same rule applies. It's sick. And even worse, Discord is a 'bonus'. I don't have any hints to where he is, and I've got a feeling things are even worse for him. Celestia and Luna are trapped in the sun and the moon, too. Cadence is still an unknown. Ah… what else?" I think for a minute. "I think that's all. We have no help, well. No immortal deity help. The citizens of Ponyville seem more than willing to help us out as far as supplies go."

"I see. This is all very.. methodical."

"I thought the same thing."

"How did you know where to get me so quickly?"

"Medius gave us a map with markers on it. The only one without a mark on it is Discord. He's completely unknown."

"So where are the girls?"

"One in each of the four corners. Fluttershy is in the Badlands, Pinkie Pie is in the southwestern desert, Applejack is in or near the northern lake, and Rainbow Dash is by the mountains east of Vanhoover. There's no specific location, though, just large circles around areas and their names by a circle. Judging by how your rescue went, the circles are a vague indication of where they'll be. Yours was around the Castle of the Two Sisters and some of the surrounding area, and you were just outside the castle, and, well, down."

"I see. So they're all roughly the same distance away, but in opposite directions.. Who to save first? I'm sure you've thought this over already, darling, who were you thinking of getting?"

"Well… Fluttershy. I feel her pain, in a way. In my heart. I wanted to get her first, but I knew it would be more difficult to go so far on my own, and you were closest. It's so hard to choose between friends, to size them up as tactical advantages and to judge their ability to endure… But I get the feeling more and more that she needs us next."

"So you feel it too? When you think of our friends, you feel their hearts like they're right next to yours?"

"Yes! And it's getting stronger and stronger. I think it's because we really need each other, we're calling on our friendship, and, like any ability, it's getting better. I think one day we'll be able to communicate through this.. but that's neither here nor there. Do you agree with me about going for Shy next?" I ask as I get out and dry off.

"I do. All our friends are hurting, but for whatever reason, she's hurting the most."

"Then it's settled. We're heading for the Badlands. I need to do some research on what we'll need, and then I'll get to getting those things."

"Then go do that. I'm not quite done here, it may take me a bit to feel insured none of these cutes are infected. But, ah, before you go, could you maybe find some scissors? I want to clean this up a bit, even if we're going to get horribly messy on our journey." She motions to her mane, pulling on it as she talks.

"Sure thing." I go to the study, where I keep my assortment of tools. I know barbers have many different sized and shaped scissors, but I have three of the same shape of different sizes. I decide to bring her the medium one and the small delicate one. I cradle them in my wing, when after another check I find my magic is still gone. "Here you go." I say as I hand them over.

"Thank you, Darling. I'll be out as quickly as I can."

"Just take your time. I may be a while at this too." I smile as I turn and leave, closing the door gently behind me. I head to the tree's library, and pull out several books that discuss the Badlands and the areas on the way there.

I also get an accurate map for later, so that I can mark down where each of our friends are with a little more precision.

If we head straight there, we'd be going through the Everfree again, and we'd run into Dodge City, which would be the only pony civilization on the way. That might take a day to reach, even if we went around the Everfree. We may need bits to restock and to get a place to stay for a few hours. After Dodge, there are about two days' worth of land between us and the heart of the Badlands. We'd enter it about a day in, and reach Fluttershy on the second day. That's if we travel well, and at a fast pace. I could fly there in a single day and night, but not with Rarity. It would take at least another day to get there if I carried her and our supplies, and that's without taking a rest. I'd be physically exhausted. No. I can't fly us straight there. But maybe I can fly us to Dodge City as fast as possible, the flight equivalent of sprinting, rest a while, and then head out from there on hoof. I could get us there by morning, actually.

Considering I haven't slept in days, though… I wonder if I can. My body feels energized, probably from the adrenaline, but I know I'm still tired. I can feel it underneath the adrenaline. I rub my forehead with a hoof.

I switch over to a basic study of the Badlands, named for their infertile earth and untamable animals. Like a desert, but worse. Badlands tend to breed magical monsters with a natural dislike of anything and everything. Some blame the sour lives they lead, just scraping by in an unchecked environment, and others blame ancient evils like Nightmare Moon for their nasty temperament. Either way or neither way, the animals there will be out for blood. It will be dry and hot, with few plants, none of which will be edible, and even fewer pockets of water, which the animals defend violently.

While the Everfree is hailed as the most darkly magical place in Equestria, it is far from the most dangerous. The Badlands are another place scorned by ponykind for it's wild eagerness to remain out of control.

I pull out a piece of parchment and dip a quill in some ink, and begin a checklist for things we'll need:

() Cloaks

() Water [four days' worth]

() Food- apples, granola?, bread?, pears, trail mix, nuts, berries,

() Blankets

() Maps

() Weapons?

I hesitate to write the last one, because I don't know if I'm.. morally capable of wielding a tool designed to injure things. I know a weapon can be used for more of that, but it's primary use is defense. Am I willing to deal non-lethal blows in self defense? I can barely justify what I did at the gorge. But can I afford to risk my health and safety by going without anything more than my hooves as defense? I have a country depending on me. I have my friends depending on me.

I shake my head. I'll look into it.

I look up from the desk as I hear the door open. Rarity walks in, her mane even again, but it's even shorter than it was before, probably to even it out. It's kind of up but in her face, giving her a coltish look, or maybe it's a kind of punk look? I don't know, but while it's not her usual look, it looks great on her.

"Wow, Rarity. You did a great job cleaning up your mane!" I can't hide my awe.

"Well, hardcore is in right now. We're going on an adventure, so I suppose it's a bit.. suiting." She poses. "Don't get me wrong, though, I _am_ growing it back out."

"Haha, I would never think otherwise."

"So how is planning going?"

"Well, we have a couple of options."

The next three hours are spent discussing possibilities, making decisions, and steeling ourselves for whatever might happen in the foreseeable future. When all is decided, we head out to Sweet Apple Acres.

Big Mac and Applebloom help us figure out how much fruit we need to last us at least five days, accounting for accidents and loss of time, and fill a saddlebag with them. There's about seven pounds each of apples, pears, and oranges in there, and paired with other foods we can get in town, should last us five days. Should. Nopony has really done anything like this before.

We head into town, hitting up several places to get our food items. Another three pounds of assorted nuts and berries, a large bag of granola weighing about a pound and a half, and a small jar of honey go into the other saddle bag that one of us will be carrying. The other will carry the water that we'll purchase in Dodge City. The last place we go is to the Boutique, for Rarity to make us some hooded cloaks for when we're in the Badlands. I take a nap while she works, and when she wakes me, we'll be on our way.


End file.
